leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PG07
channel. * }} The Vision (Japanese: ビジョン The Vision) is the seventh episode of Pokémon Generations. It was first released on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on October 14, 2016. It was uploaded to The Pokémon Company's official Japanese YouTube channel on December 16, 2016. Blurb When an uninvited guest breaks into their headquarters, Team Magma must race against time to make their ambitions become a reality. Plot In the Team Magma Hideout, the alarms sound as an intruder enters the building. One of the steel doors inside the hideout is sliced open by a 's and the intruder is revealed to be . Brendan and Sceptile proceed through the various sectors of the hideout and defeat Team Magma's Pokémon along the way. His progress is followed through security footage by Tabitha, who informs his boss Maxie about this. Maxie, Tabitha, and a group of s head towards the Submarine Explorer 1, which they stole and upgraded. They plan to use it to get through the Seafloor Cavern so they can awaken . Before entering the submarine, Maxie encounters Courtney. Maxie proclaims that Team Magma is leaving for the Seafloor Cavern and Tabitha instructs the Grunts to get inside the submarine. As Courtney proceeds to enter the submarine as well, Maxie interrupts her. He tells her that he wants her to stay at the hideout to stop the intruder, who is proceeding further into the hideout by the minute. Courtney says that she understands and watches as Maxie enters the submarine. Courtney tells Maxie that she looks forward to their plans becoming a reality to which Maxie replies they will meet each other again once the mission is over. As the submarine starts its engines, Courtney has a vision of the future. She sees Primal Groudon coming out of Seafloor Cavern. Primal Groudon charges up a , which it uses to cause massive destruction in the nearby area. It then faces towards Maxie, Tabitha and the Team Magma Grunts and then fires a Solar Beam at them. This ominous vision shocks Courtney, but as she starts to think about what this vision could mean, Brendan and Sceptile show up. Courtney tells Brendan that he is too late and that she will stop him. While doing so, the Submarine Explorer 1 dives underwater. Courtney sends out her for and laughs as she proclaims she wants to analyze Brendan. Major events * breaks into Team Magma's Hideout. * Maxie and Tabitha head to the Seafloor Cavern aboard the modified Submarine Explorer 1. * stays behind in order to and stall Brendan. * Courtney has a vision of Primal attacking Maxie. Characters Humans * * Maxie * Tabitha * * s Pokémon * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Primal Groudon; vision) Trivia * IGN released a preview one day before the full episode was released on The Pokémon Company International's official English YouTube channel, showcasing roughly the first 40 seconds of the episode.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_CNpENGm7U Errors * Maxie erroneously refers to the Seafloor Cavern as the Seafloor Cave. In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= }} References 07 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Takeshi Yoshioka de:Pokémon Generationen Folge 7: Die Vision es:GEN07 fr:PG07 it:PG07 zh:PG07